


[cp]#FOG电竞[超话]# Σ(っ °Д °っ惊！余神语音小视频流出！点开竟是……

by musetea



Category: FOG - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musetea/pseuds/musetea





	[cp]#FOG电竞[超话]# Σ(っ °Д °っ惊！余神语音小视频流出！点开竟是……

接80章  
*德语情话预警  
*文题无关预警  
*心疼宸火预警  
――――――――――――――――

已经是凌晨四点多了，基地里的几个人已经睡下了。时洛低着头被余邃拽回了余邃的宿舍。  
门刚关上，余邃就微微低头亲上时洛，不是很温柔的一个吻，像是带有惩罚性质一样在时洛的口腔里侵城掠地。  
分开之后，时洛的脸更红了，本来被余邃发现自己在听余邃的那种意义不明的音频就让时洛觉得羞耻心爆棚，不知道该怎么面对余邃，这下被余邃亲的更是找不到北，眼神飘忽。  
余邃再次亲上时洛，这次是不紧不慢温柔的亲吻，余邃卷着他的舌头细细的纠缠，时洛小声的呜咽一声，像是一头委屈的小兽。  
余邃把时洛抵在门板上，先是缓缓的用舌头描摹着时洛耳廓的轮廓，然后把时洛的耳垂含在了口中，时洛的耳朵红的像是要滴血一样。余邃手上也不闲着，他拉起时洛T恤的下摆，游刃有余的把手伸了进去。  
要命的地方被自己的心上人握在手里，尽管已经经历过一次这种感受的时洛还是扛不住，他的眼睛里蒙上一层水雾，嘴角忍不住溢出一声声呻吟。  
余邃贴着时洛的耳朵的开了口，手上还在时快时慢的套弄着：“时神是想听我说些什么？要不要现在录音？你想听什么我就说什么。是说宝贝？洛洛？我的心上人？还是……”余邃压低声音说出一句根本听不得的话，温热的气息喷进时洛的耳朵里，时洛想要开口反驳，喉咙却发不出像样的音节，溢出的全是甜腻的呻吟。  
“不如我把时神的这种‘语音资料’录下来，我自己留着以后慢慢听。”余邃不紧不慢的开口，手上的动作却是更快。  
最后时洛别说录余邃的音了，自己反倒被逼着“哥哥”“老公”轮着叫了好几遍，才释放在余邃的手里。时洛双眼红通通的，余邃耐心的亲吻他湿漉漉的眼角，时洛也是被欺负坏了，愣了好久才反应过来，刚刚降温的耳朵又再次红起来。  
余邃看着一塌糊涂的时洛问：“要洗澡吗？还是你回去再洗？”  
没想到时洛摇了摇头，抬头主动的亲上了余邃。  
时洛的吻技青涩，像是小兽一样不得章法的胡乱啃咬着，余邃也笑着任由时洛胡来。  
分开的时候，余邃的嘴角被时洛不小心咬破了，嘴角沾了一点鲜血的余神在灯光下更像是一个妖孽。余邃的眼神正撞上时洛坚定的目光，时洛开口：“队长，我说了我要弄你，但上次没有来得及。”  
时洛把余邃推倒在床上，回忆着余邃的做法，也把手伸向余邃的某处。  
余邃今天穿着运动裤，刚才经过那一番折腾，早已鼓起一大团，勒出清晰的形状。  
时洛虽然开始的有点磕磕绊绊，但也很快找到了要领，动作起来，余邃有些低沉的喘气声回响在房间里。  
余邃突然开口，嘴角噙着一抹坏笑：“哦~~我知道了，时神是想听这种吧？不带字的，只有语气词的这种。这会要不要录音啊时神……”  
时洛忍无可忍的亲上余邃的唇，把余邃没说出口的话都堵回去。  
最后高潮的时候，余邃微微沙哑的的呻吟声落在时洛的耳朵里，实在是性感的紧，时洛再次被余邃的声音撩到腿软。

两个人都清理完，天已经蒙蒙亮了。担心现在回去会被发现，时洛便准备在余邃的床上躺一会再回去。  
晨光熹微，万籁俱寂，时洛闭上眼睛休息，心还是扑通扑通跳着，想着刚才让人脸红心跳的事情。好像过了一会，又好像过了很久，朦朦胧胧间，他感觉到余邃亲上自己的发顶，小声说：“Du bist mein Augenstern.”*  
是……德语？时洛想问余邃什么意思，可是困得眼睛怎么也睁不开，就这样跌入了梦里。

翌日  
时洛昨天想的是挺好，躺一会就回自己房间，可昨天比了一天赛，又折腾了半天，实在是太累了，最后在余邃的房间里睡着了。  
被闹钟吵醒的时候，时洛根本还没睡醒，他闭着眼睛，伸手四处摸索自己的手机，然后感觉到另一个人的手牵上了自己的四处找寻的手，然后帮自己关了闹钟。  
时洛睁眼，看见余邃的脸。  
理智回笼，时洛回想起昨天的一幕幕，被余邃发现自己听他的小音频，被余邃欺负的什么乱七八糟的话都说了出来……一时间又羞又恼。  
不过已经快到训练的时间了，这会的当务之急应该是怎么从余邃的房间里溜出来而不被大家发现。  
时洛偷偷摸摸的打开门观察门外有没有人，相比于时洛的紧张，余邃则坦然多了：“没事洛洛，你就出去吧。昨天我看老乔看我们的眼神就知道他也知道了，现在整个队里也就剩宸火这个狗币不知道了。宸火这个点已经下去吃饭了，不打紧。”  
时洛确定没有人，于是打开门走出余邃的房间。谁知刚关上门，就听见身后有人疑惑的声音：“时洛？”  
妈的，是宸火。  
所以说，余邃的乌鸦嘴还真是不一般的灵。  
宸火上来取东西，正巧看见从余邃房间里出来的时洛，宸火的脸上写满了疑惑：“都快两点了，你怎么还不下去？哎，不对，你干嘛从余邃的房间里出来？”  
时洛索性破罐子破摔，闭上眼开始扔下一句瞎话就下了楼：“昨天晚上我房间里的灯坏了。”  
于是走廊里只剩下宸火独自仍在原地思考：“灯坏了？等等，怎么我还是觉得不对……”

两人吃了两口饭，匆匆忙忙下楼训练，其他几个人已经在机位上了。  
周火扭头看了时洛和余邃一眼就知道发生什么事了，他开玩笑的说：“昨天我夸你们是我带过省心的一届，这句话果然没错，这进展，这速度，啧啧啧。”  
眼尖的puppy一眼看见余邃破了的嘴角，吹了一声口哨，看着时洛说：“时神，玩挺野啊。”  
之前虽然缺课很久，但是最近突然顿悟，学习突飞猛进的老乔也同样笑而不语。  
只有仍在九年义务教育上摸爬滚打的宸火根本听不懂他的队友在说些什么，宸火一边上自己的号，一边向大家絮絮叨叨的诉说，企图让大家对他的困惑感同身受：“你们就说奇不奇怪，今天中午我看见时洛从余邃的房间里出来。我问他为什么去余邃的房间，他居然回答昨天晚上他房间的灯坏了。我就纳闷了，灯坏了和他去余邃房间有什么必然联系吗？难不成上赛季国服第一突击手怕黑？时洛你自己说说怎么回事？哎，不是，大家怎么都看我啊，这怜悯的眼神是怎么回事？我说错什么了吗？还有，我和余邃同队四五年，他什么几掰毛病从不跟我们睡一个房间，怎么昨天就和时洛一起睡了？还有还有……”  
老乔终于看不下去了，想想几天前的自己竟是和今日的宸火一样愚蠢，内心升起一股同情，他温柔的打断宸火，像是看智障一样温柔的说：“行了行了，别说了，训练了。”  
宸火对老乔打断自己感到十分的不解，他看向老乔，眼神里是更多的疑惑：“老乔你就不觉得奇怪吗？你和余邃同队时间更长，你见过他和队里的大家一起睡吗？没有吧？咦？怎么没有人搭理我？”  
可怜的宸火，终究是没有人理解他的困惑。

注释  
*Der Augenstern 最心爱的人

词语的构成：Augen意为眼睛，Stern是星星, Augenstern就是眼里的星辰=心爱的人，不止这样，Stern是有复数的名词-Sterne，但Augenstern做心爱的人讲的时候却是不可数名词。

Du bist mein Augenstern  
你是我眼中唯一的星辰。


End file.
